Gone
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: A Keybearer loses her family to the dark forces working against the worlds. Can she ever hope to get them back?  For you babe  Merry Christmas  Rated M for possible future content


**I know the beginning sounds like it's a Harry Potter fic, but it's not I promise.**

I walked through the front door and sighed, kicking the door closed behind me. As I dropped the bags to the floor, I called up the stairs.

"Remus! Cissy! Get the little ones and come downstairs!" I frowned at the following silence, glancing down the hall.

"Guys? Danny! You home?" I rolled my eyes and picked up the bags, carrying them into the kitchen.

"You guys, this isn't funny! I need help putting the groceries away!" I turned, crossing my arms over my chest, knowing the two younger kids would come as soon as I called.

"Bella! Draco!" I sighed, and started putting the things away. _What's going on? They're all usually home by now. . ._ Anxious, I set the jar of tomato sauce on the counter and walked back out into the hall.

"Guys, please I'm serious! Is anyone home?" I started up the stairs, when something in the living room caught my eye. Afraid now, I walked through the doorway, and righted the chair, though it was the only thing in the room that had been upturned. The couch had been torn apart, slashes in the wall paper, priceless heirlooms shattered. I knelt down and picked up a few pictures off the floor and set them down on the coffee table, the only piece of furniture in the room that hadn't been destroyed.

I walked back into the hall, calling up the stairs, my voice cracking.

"R-Remus? Narcissa? Isabella. . .Draco." I walked up the stairs, righting pictures that had been sent askew.

"Danny!" I turned into the upstairs hallway, stopping at the sight of Draco's bedroom door hanging off its hinges.

"No. . ." I rushed forward, pushing the door away and stepping into the room, jumping slightly when the plush dragon under my foot squeaked. I picked it up, holding it in my arms as I looked around, taking in the sight of my baby's destroyed room. The wallpaper was completely torn off the wall, some of the drywall singed. His crib was broken apart, wood splinters covering the carpet. I crossed the room, waling to the window which was broken. I reached out to touch the glass, when the phone started ringing.

Blank and unfeeling, I made my way out into the hall and to mine and Danny's room, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" I recognized the voice instantly, and sobbed.

"S-Sora. . .they're gone." He was quiet for a moment, and then sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll. . .Riku'll be at you house in a few. Stay inside." I nodded slightly and hung up the phone, sitting down on the bed, running my fingers through the soft fluff on the dragon's head. _What happened here?_

After what felt like hours, I heard Riku's voice downstairs.

"Krys! You here?" I stood up and walked out into the hall and to the stairs. He walked up to me and grabbed my arms.

"What happened?" I shook my head, holding the dragon plush out to him.

"They're all gone. They should all be home, it's past five." Riku frowned slightly as he walked down the stairs, towing me along behind him.

"Wait right here." He smiled at me for a second before turning and running back upstairs. I heard his footsteps as he moved around in the rooms above, coming back down two minutes later.

"Draco's room is the only one trashed. . .so I'm guessing whatever happened. . .they were all hiding in his room." I nodded.

"And the window was broken could they have been taken out through—"

"The window isn't big enough. Maybe for Cissy and the younger kids, but no way Daniel and Remus could have been taken through there, nto without cutting themselves and there's no blood on that glass." I frowned slightly, glancing up the stairs.

"So you think its—"

"The Organization or—"

"Don't say it. . .I don't. . .I'd rather them be taken by the Nobodies. . .than the Heartless." Riku was silent for a moment and then sighed.

"C'mon. The Gummi ship's outside. We're going. . .to the King with this." I shook my head.

"I can save them by myself." He frowned, and then grabbed my arm, pulling me out to the vessel.

"You think you can. But you can't just go out on your own." Riku held the hatch on the Gummi ship open for me, standing in silence.

"We care about them too, ya know. They're all family to us." I looked down at the dragon plushie, before nodded, and climbing up into the vessel, Riku following behind me. I dropped into one of the seats and sighed.

"I'm. . .I'm the only Keybearer that's not allowed to do my job, aren't I?" Riku smiled slightly, sitting down at the controls.

"You're the only one with a family. The King is putting them first." I sighed, turning the dragon over in my hands. He glanced at me as he started the vessel.

"That's. . .that's the one you got him for his second birthday, right?" I nodded staring out the window.

"Yeah. . .it is." Riku sighed, pressing the Warp button.

"Don't worry. You'll have them back soon enough. I promise."

**~X~X~X~**

I sighed, curled up on the small bed in the room I was staying in. The King demanded we hold off any big decisions until morning. I jumped slightly when the thunder outside crashed, the lighting illuminating the entire room for a brief second before leaving me in darkness once again. I smiled fondly at the memories of nights like this, and before I knew it, the memories were turning to dreams.

"_Mommy!" I groaned and rolled over, pulling my blanket over my ear as the thunder rolled and grew louder._

"_Danny, can you go get him?" I felt the bed shift as he got up, and listened to his quiet footsteps as he left the room, coming back a few minutes later with a sniffling, two-year-old Remus. I sat up and pulled my boy into my arms, smiling slightly._

"_Why're you crying?" He looked up at me, rubbing at his eyes._

"_Because the lightening's scary!" I shook my head, wrapping my arms around him as I laid back down._

"_It's just a bunch of noise, it's nothing to be afraid of." Remus nodded slightly, when the thunder boomed, and he pulled the blankets up over his head, crying._

"_Mommy!" I glanced up at Danny and smiled slightly, before closing my eyes and humming in Remus' ear._

"_**Come stop your crying, it'll be alright.**_

_**Just take my hand, hold it tight.**_

_**I will protect you from all around you.**_

_**I will be here, don't you cry**__." The lightning flashed, making me flinch and sigh._

"_**For one so small, you seem so strong.**_

_**My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.**_

_**This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry**__."_

The thunder rumbled again, shaking the walls and I bolted upright, gasping for air as I felt around the bed, before bursting into tears. _I'm never going to get them back! _


End file.
